GateZeroLove
by Princesspeachgg
Summary: Zero acts strange around Gate and he finds out why. Zero is so not himself in this story. I don't even know about Gate by you have to unleash your imagination like Fan fiction says right?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my third story and its for a couple that I don't see around which is disappointing, Gate x Zero. I like those two together but don't they make a good pair? I mean come on there's gotta be some other people out there that like them together. So anyways I hoping this stroy will be good and if it does then I will make chapters. Oh ome more thing, I hope that Kazuya x Lee story, Dreams Make Love Happen, is good. Let's get on with the story!:D

Gate came out of his laboratory with Zero's z-saber in his hand. He just came from fixing it for Zero, his young friend. Zero was waiting outside in the tools room for Gate. When Gate aproached Zero he gave out his hand with the saber in it.

"Here you go, Zero." Gate said, smiling.

"Thanks, Gate." Zero said, blushing and smiling.

Zero reached out for it and took it with Gate and him touching each other a bit. Zero blushed a little more a the small contact. Gate realized this and wanted to ask why Zero is blushing so hard. He's been doing it ever since he first met Gate.

"Zero, why are you blushing like that?" Gate asked.

"Um... it's kinda hot and...the heat is making me like this that's all." Zero replied.

"Are you sure because I can always turn on the AC."

"Um no its...its ok."

"Well alright. If you insist."

Gate when back to his lab until he felt Zero grab him by the arm. He looked back and saw Zero still blushing but even harder and break eye contact.

"Um Gate?"

"Yes Zero?"

"When are you done?"

"With what?" Gate asked, confused.

"With work?"

"Well i'm just going to pack my stuff up and leave, is there something wrong?"

"No there's nothing wrong, I just want to know if you would want to go somewhere together, you know since nothing has happen today and the wars are over."

"Well you do have a point there and yes I would love to." Gate smiled while saying so.

Zero thought he was going to die from all the blood rushing to his face(I don't know if they have blood.)because when Gate smiled he felt like he saw heaven. His smile was so..

"Zero? Are you sure you don't want any AC because your face is really red right now." Gate stared at him, worried.

"No i'm ok just...fine."

Him and Gate stared at each other until Zero looked away from his intense gaze. He also let go of Gate's arm. Zero's blush went down a little. Gate shrughed and told Zero he'll be back. He was done with his work for tonight. A few minutes later while Gate was getting his stuff ready Zero walked into his lab. Gate stopped packing to see Zero fascinated with his work.

"Wow Gate you really know how to fix up a bunch. " Zero said.

"Yeah and it takes a long time to do it in a day." He responded, resuming back to packing.

"OOO! What's this!" Zero said, yelling.

Gate froze and stopped again to see Zero mess with his most important work that took him him 2 months without sleep to finish.

"NO ZERO!" Gate yelled.

Then all they heard was a loud crash.

"My most beautiful work..." Gate said, still frozen.

"Whoops..."

They looked at each other and Gate started getting furious. His eyes were wide with anger, his teeth were gritted hard and his brows were furrowed. Zero was scared and ready to run away from the Angry Gate. But Gate tried to cool himself down by taking a deep breath and letting it go with a smile that showed he was still going to kill him. Zero chilled a little himself but still held his ground. You never know what happens.

"Zero," Gate said, his eye twitching with the same smile on his face, "what did you do?"

"I'm soooooo sorry Gate I didn't mean it i was just into-"

"No no it's alright. It will take me another 2 months to fix."

"...I'm really sorry." Zero looked down.

Gate didn't say anything. He went back to packing and stuff.

"I'm just gunna go outside."

Gate still didn't respond.

'I think he won't talk to me anymore or go out with me.' Zero thought.

Zero blushed at the thought of him and Gate going out. He then sighed and walked out, waiting for Gate. Gate later on came out too and went to Zero. He saw him staring out a window.

"Zero."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said i'm sorry."

"For what I was the one wh-"

"No. I made you upset didn't I?"

"Well a little but other than that no. Let's go anyways!"

"Alright."

They both went on their rides and went to a restaurant to get something for dinner. When they walked in it was something they didn't expect. The restaurant was really dark with candles lit and placed on the tables. There was soft music plaing and there wasen't much people there. They both looked at each other suprised. A waiter came up to them and made both of them jumped.

"Hello gentlemen, one table for a couple I see." He said.

Zero blushed hard and Gate was embarrassed. So he cleared his throat and said:

"Were not a couple, waiter, were just friends."

"Oh i'm very sorry sir, your table is right here." He said and guided them to it.

Zero kinda felt sad that Gate had said that they 'weren't a couple' and 'were just friends.' They thanked the waiter and sat down in silence, still kinda shoken up about that 'couple' stuff. The candles on their table smelled like vanilla and they like the scent. Zero smiled as he looked at the burning light. Gate was so busy staring at him, thinking about how beautiful Zero looked in the restaurant.

'What the hell is wrong with me!' Gate thought.

Zero noticed Gate staring at him, blushed and looked away from him. Gate noticed this two and couldn't help but had to ask him something.

"Zero how come every time are eyes meet you look away?"

"Nothing I just...I don't know really." He said

"Hmm."

"What?"

"That's not an answer Zero."

"I really don't know."

Gate just kept staring at Zero. He really wanted to know why Zero always do these things near him. At first, when Gate went to meet Zero, he really didn't maked eye contact with Gate, was blushing alot and he stammered. Then, he stopped with the stammering and made some eye contact with him but couldn't hold it and still blushed. But today, he can make eye contact for 3 minutes but the blush is the same.

'Does Zero have a crush on me?' Gate thought.

"Gate? Gate! Hello! Earth to Gate!" Zero was yelling to get his attention.

Gate snapped out of his thoughts and saw Zero trying to get his attention. Zero was kinda irriated that Gate did that.

"I'm sorry Zero I was busy thinking."

"Well hurry up because the waiter is impacient."

"Huh?"

Gate looked to his right to see the waiter who looked like he was ready to leave of people taking so long to order.

"Oh my apologies I would like some salad please, thank you."

"Your welcome. Anything else?"

"That should be it, if Gate is still thinking." Zero said, teasing.

"No i'm not and were good, thank you waiter." Gate said, looking pissed at Zero.

And with that their waiter left. Gate sighed heavily and slouched a little in his chair. Zero liked to tease Gate alot. He was always so sexy was he was mad but don't wanna make him too angry or else you'll be having a funeral planned.

"So Gatie, watcha thinking about?" Zero was still teasing.

Gate look up at Zero for a long time then sat up saying:

"Did you just call me Gatie?"

"Yea I did."

"Zero, are you flirting with me?" He said while smirking.

Zero was done with his teasing and was back at being shy.

"Um...NO! What made you think that?"

"Well, first thing is you can't really keep a long eye contact with me, second thing is you blush alot when i'm near you or even talk to you and when you tease me it sounds like your flirting with me instead."

"I guess i'm just sick or I have mental issues?"

"Don't lie Zero."

"Alright I tell you but after the date-er i mean dinner." Zero blushed.

"...ok" Was all Gate said.

They sat in silence again even when they ate. When they were done they were both about to go home but Gate had remembered what Zero had promised he was going to say. Gate put his hands on Zero's shoulders and look directly into his face. Zero was shocked at this and just stood still. This time he looked Gate in his eyes.

"Zero, do you have a crush on me?"

"I don't know what your talking about." He replied and turned his back on Gate, his arms crossed.

Gate, however, wasen't going to let this slide. He turned Zero around and put both of his hands on the sides of his face. Zero blushed and tried to move but Gate had a strong grip on him.

"Zero please tell me the truth." He pleaded.

Zero stopped his struggling and gave up. He sighed and looked at Gate but then looked back down.

"Yes Gate, I do have a crush on you."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I thought you were straight and liked girls, like Alia and I was afraid of rejection. I didn't want to lose our friendship."

"Zero I'm just bi, and we weren't going to lose are friendship."

"Really?"

"Yes, we were just going to make it into a relationship." Gate smiled.

Zero smiled back. He and Gate were going out now. He finally was dating Gate. He and Gate kissed for a fews minutes, said their goodbyes and went home.

I known the story sucked i'm sooooooo sorry I suck at writing. But I hope you liked it. No flame please.


	2. Taking It Further

Zero was so happy about what had happened last night. Him and Gate was finally dating! He always wanted to get closer to Gate, for him to love him with all his heart, so they could spend some more time together.

'If we ever take our relationship further, I wonder how he's like in bed.' Zero blushed at his thought.

Zero went to go to his bathroom when his phone rang. He hurried towards it, picked it up and checked who it was. It was Gate. He put it on speaker and spoke.

"Hello?" Zero said.

"Morning Z. How are you?" Gate said on the other side.

"I'm great. How about you?" He said blushing, happy Gate couldn't see it.

"Wonderful since you asked."

"Heh..."

"Zero."

"Yea?"

"Wanna eat breakfast together?"

"Um...sure if it's ok with you."

"Of course it is, that's why I asked."

"Alright."

"Come over as soon as your done with your morning routine. Later."

"Bye."

And with that they hung up. Zero rushed to the bathroom, took his shower, brushed his teeth and was looking for comfortable clothes to wear. They didn't have to wear their armor anymore since the fights are over. Zero also cut his hair to waist length. He thought now he really didn't want his really long hair and wanted to be normal.

Gate's Place

Gate was just finished getting dressed already, waiting for Zero of course so they could go out. He couldn't wait until they take their relationship to the next level. He himself also wants to get closer to Zero. He wanted to see how Zero looked in bed, sweat glistering on him, his hair all over the place, moaning and panting, different positions...

'OMG I'M SUCH A PERVERT!' Gate thought, yelling.

That's when he felt something weird happening below his stomach. He was getting an erection. Now how was he going to deal with it when his boyfriend was coming over? What? Just go in the bathroom and release himself while Zero's there? He can't even do it right now because Zero was knocking at the door. He sighed sexually frustrated and walked over to his door, letting it slide open. There was Zero, his new young boyfriend who didn't look bad it tight clothes.

'Damnit! It's making my erection harden even more.' He mentally cursed.

"Hello Zero! Or should I say boyfriend?" He smiled.

"Hi Gatie-kins!" Zero said, smiling back and teasing.

"Don't start with the teasing Zero."

"I wasen't teasing."

"Oh."

"Why is your hand over your crotch?" Zero asked, pointing.

Gate looked down at where Zero had pointed and blushed a little. He didn't even realize that it happened.

"N-no reason, don't just stand there, come on in!" He changed the subject.

"Okay!"

Zero smiled at him and walked in. Gate smiled back letting the door slide closed itself and walked to the living room behind Zero. He quickly grabbed a pillow, sat down and put it between his legs so the bulge won't show. Zero noticed this and asked.

"Are you ok? Why do you have the pillow between your legs?" He asked with curiosity.

" Um...it's a new habit I guess." Gate said, rubbing his violet hair.

"Are you sure becau-"

"Yes Zero! I'm fine." He said, getting irritated.

"Ok! Ok just asking."

Gate calmed down some and thought why wasd he getting so annoyed easily this morning. All Zero did was ask him a simple question, but he wasd going to keep going though.

"I'm sorry for snapping like that, Zero." He apologized.

"It's ok."

Zero sat down next to Gate and gave him a hug. Gate hugged back. Then that's when the hot, wet and sexy images of Zero popped up in his head again.

"Argh!" He squeezed Zero hard.

"Gate! Your hurting me!"

"Oh I apologize. Something just got in my head."

"Well try and stop it then if its going to make you kill someone from your death hugs."

Gate chuckled. He needed release now. He tried to fin a way to relieve himself while Zero was there. But Zero too the pillow from between his legs and saw Gate's little, or should I say, BIG problem because Gate's size was huge. Gate blushed hard and tried to get the pillow back but it was too late. Zero had a shocked and scared expression and his face.

'Is that why he's been covering himself? He's also huge!' He thought.

'Fuck, now he got me.' Gate cursed, thinking.

"Gate, why do you have an erection? Was you watching porn when I arrived here or something? Because I can always leave yo-"

"Zero! Why would I ever do that! That's ridiculous!"

"Well it's very big and straining hard and it looks like your about to die and explode. Do you want me to help?" Zero asked, seriously.

Gate froze and stared at Zero. Was Zero really serious or was he joking? Gate had to ask him if he was joking.

"Are you kidding, Zero?" He asked, hoping that he was and that he wasen't.

"Well, were dating now and we get to do personal things right? So yea i'm serious."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to-"

"Come on Gate let me help you!" He pouted.

"Ugh, fine but"

"But what?"

"Never mind."

Gate got up and took Zero's hand, carried him to his bedroom, closed the door and sat down on the bed. Him and Zero was doing it. He laid back on the headboard and waited for Zero. Zero climbed on the bed and went in between his legs. He blushed hard. Gate was blushing a little. They both never did these things in their entire life, let alone with anybody. Zero was just about to unzip it when Gate caught his wrist.

"Are you sure you wanna do this because once we get in this i'm not stopping." He said, serious.

"Yes, Gate, i'm sure." Zero blushed expanded across his face.

Gate let go of Zero's wrist to let him continue. Zero finished unzipping his pants and rubbed at his spot under his underwear. Gate moaned, bucking his hips. Zero then pulled his pants and underwear down and watched his huge cock spring up. It was already wet with pre-come and it stood proudly, red at the top.

"Whoa, your cock is huge Gate!"

"Yes I know now can you please start? I'm dying over here."

Zero took Gate's manhood into his hand and started stroking it. Gate bit back a moan by biting his lips. Zero then brought to his lips then licked it. Gate moan escaped his lips, that felt so good he wanted more. Zero then took the tip into his mouth and sucked on it. Gate bucked his hips again but Zero held him down this time. He took the cock more and more into his mouth until it reached to the back of his throat. He gaged a little but really didn't care. Gate was now in heaven. He never thought this would make him feel so too. His head was thrown back against the headboard and kept groaning. He brought his hands into Zero's hair and pulled lightly. Zero was still sucking, making Gate come close to cumming.

"Ugh..mmm...i'm s-so c-close to...c-cumming." Gate grunted out.

Zero picked up the pace and started going faster. He let Gate force him to deep throat him.e Gate felt his release coming and took his dick out of Zero mouth. He came on Zero's face all over. That felt so amazing, next time when he was horny he would ask Zero to give him a blowjob. Zero wiped some cum off of his face and licked it.

"Mmm. Tastes good." He moaned.

"Zero you might not want to do that in front of me because i'm getting hard again." Gate said.

"Why? Don't you want to go further?" Zero smirked.

"Oh yess I still do." Gate was hard in no time again.

Zero took off his clothes so did Gate. When they were done they kissed deeply. They were fighting for dominance, which Gate won of course, moaning each other's mouth. They broke apart, panting hard and flushed all over. Zero was hard as well since Gate could see that. He went to go and grab it and stroked it some. Zero moaned and laided back.

"Oh Gate." He moaned.

"Your gonna feel good when i'm done with you."

And then Gate took Zero's length into his mouth. Zero arched up into his mouth, enjoying the pleasure he was getting. Zero smirked around his cock and sucked hard. He deep throated him, wanting to taste his cum. Zero was so lost right now in his moaning he felt his release coming soon. He reached for Gate's violet hair and pushed down on it, making him go deeper in his throat.

"Oh god, Gate!"

Gate went faster and faster when he felt Zero' s release coming. Zero screamed, cumming in Gate's mouth. Gate swallowed everything. Zero was tired he didn't even want to go out for breakfast anymore. Gate laid down beside him, pulled the covers over both of them and wrapped an arm around Zero's waist. Zero snuggled closer to Gate and was ready to fall asleep when he heard Gate speak.

"I love you, Zero." He smiled.

"I love you too, Gate." Zero smiled back.

They both fell asleep together.

Next chapter coming up. If the yaoi scene sucked i'm sorry. Anyways I hope liked it!


End file.
